


Snowed In

by itsalwaysme (Marfabu)



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light BDSM, Spanking, definitely a lot of sex, i figure that's self-explanatory but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfabu/pseuds/itsalwaysme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't mean to shovel the snow, really. It just sort of happened, and now she gets to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd say that negative two degrees Fahrenheit is about negative eighteen degrees Celsius for anyone who isn't American.

Chris comes home in a flurry of angered footsteps and reddened cheeks. It's almost negative two outside, and what does he come home to see? The walkway has been shoveled. He's been gone for a few months filming the newest Avengers movie, and he knew that it would have had to snow in the suburbs New York. That feels like a given. But before he'd left, he'd given (y/n) explicit instructions not to shovel the snow. 

 _"No matter how bad it gets,"_   he'd emphasized,  _"do **not** shovel it. I can take care of it when I get back." _

He didn't think that he could have gotten any more explicit than that. It wasn't so much that he didn't think she could do it, because she most certainly could, but it was that Chris didn't want to come home to find that she'd thrown her back out shoveling the foot of snow that had covered the streets. 

_"If you can't take it any longer, go get the neighbors to shovel it. I just don't want you to hurt yourself."_

It couldn't have been the neighbors that had shoveled, though, because (y/n) was too shy and considerate of their afternoon plans to ask them to shovel for her. The man is fuming by the time she comes in the living room to find him home, a beer in hand and watching the afternoon game. She can tell by the way he holds himself in the slouched-over position and feet on the coffee table, and she's doing her best not to anger him by slipping out of the living room and into the kitchen to go get an early start on dinner.

"Get in here." Chris's voice is husky with demand and exhaustion from his many months of rigorous filming, so the smaller of the two knows that it's best not to anger him any further.

(Y/n) steps into the living room with her head hung down with the full knowledge of what she's done hanging in her mind. (H/c) locks cover her face and she rocks back on her heels as a list of punishments run through her head. Spanking? Bondage? Having to watch him pleasure himself? Orgasm denial? She's not sure which of these would be best and she's not exactly sure which one he's going to go with, but she knows from the way the air sits around them with such intensity that he's not going to let her go off easy.

"Y-Yes, sir?" Her voice comes out quietly and her hand finds a way to fumble with the hem of her shirt, picking away at stray strands of fabric that have come loose over the years. 

"Do you know what you've done?" Chris isn't wasting any time today in getting right down to business. His beer finds its way onto the table, neglecting to rest on a coaster (a fact she will not point out; she's learned that smart-ass comments will get her nowhere), and his feet rest on the floor. He turns off the TV and they're left in a lapse of silence in which (y/n) doesn't answer the question in time.

"Well?" He repeats, blue eyes hardening to a steely grey.

"I-I shoveled the sidewalk, s-sir." She kicks at the floor to give herself a distraction. She feels humiliated and almost like a five-year-old being scolded.

"And do you know what I told you?" He stands and takes a few steps towards her to tilt her head up with his thumb and forefinger. 

"Not to shovel the snow..." Her voice is quiet now that he's so close to her. One of his large hands makes its way down to her bottom to gently squeeze, giving her a vague idea of the type of punishment he has in mind.

 _"Sir_ _,"_   he reminds her with a tough frown.

"Not to shovel the snow, sir."

Chris takes her by the hand very gently to lead her to the couch. He sets her on his lap, tucking a strand of (h/c) hair behind her ear in a soft way to remind her that he will never intend to hurt her. And (y/n) knows. Chris isn't malicious in the way that he reprimands her, rather, he's playful and good-natured in a way that he hopes she understands. And she does. The smaller has never fallen under the impression that he's out to hurt her, or that he's going to go too far. He's always caring and tender while still holding onto the facade of being a rough and passionate dom.

"I think some punishment is in order, don't you?" Chris breathes against (y/n)'s neck as he kisses down the length of it. 

He's asking rhetorical questions that she knows better than to answer. If she were to try to answer, he'd only heighten the punishment. Instead, she nods her agreement through a little whimper of pleasure. He bites down on her neck gently and licks the spot in attempts to soothe it. 

"And what should I do?" He muses as his hands travel up her shirt to gently massage her breasts. She lets out a moan, louder than before, and leans against him for support.

"Would you be okay with a spanking? I need an answer."

"Y-Yes, sir," (y/n) whimpers against his neck.

Her head falls against his shoulder and she trembles as his hand moves down to her bottom. He squeezes it again for emphasis before starting to take off her jeans and panties. 

"I'll spank you until your bottom's red with my blows," Chris clarifies in a husky voice, "and then I'll have you ride me with your back facing me. I want to see your sore little ass bouncing on my cock." 

He's finished stripping her bottom half by now and gives her a kiss for being so compliant. She whimpers against his lips at his description of what he wants to do to her. She trembles against him as he pulls away and feels his icy gaze roam over her. 

"Bend over my knee, sweetie," he commands in a low voice. 

When (y/n) bends over him, her ass in plain sight for him to see, Chris lets his hand run over it slowly. She shivers in anticipation and waits for him to deliver the first blow. Before any of that, though, he squeezes her gently coos down to her, "Safe word?"

"Red," she says through an anticipating whimper.

He doesn't even wait for her to say anything else before delivering a harsh blow to her right cheek. She howls and kicks her feet in protest as he massages the area, shushing her gently. "You're such a good girl, baby," he coos, "so good and responsive for me..But do you know what you did wrong?"

"I-I shoveled the snow.."

"And why shouldn't you have shoveled the snow?" He asks as he delivers a few more slaps to her ass, varying in intensity as he looks her over. He scans her trembling form with his own intense gaze. He spanks her when she doesn't respond in time to earn a moan from her.

"B-Because you told me not to," she whispers through a crying whimper.

"Good girl," Chris coos once more as he kisses along her back, smiling gently. He places a tender kiss to the back of her neck as he pulls her up to sit on his lap, smirking slightly when she winces at the pain of sitting down. "Are you alright?"

No matter what facade he puts on during spanking sessions, Chris always puts (y/n)'s safety first. He wants her to learn a playful lesson while feeling pleasure and never pain. If he ever hurt her or pushed her too far, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. And she knows that. (Y/n) understands that Chris thinks of her pleasure and safety before starting any sort of situation, and she knows that he'll never put her in a situation that he thinks that she couldn't handle.

She nods into his neck and rocks her hips against his slowly with a little moan. "I won't be able to sit for weeks," she whimpers quietly.

"That was my intention." His smirk grows into the side of her neck. "Do you think you're okay for me to make love to you?"

She pauses at his wording. Chris didn't use _fuck_ like he usually would, and it touches her in some oddly profound way. Beneath it all, she supposes, he  _does_ want to make love to her. That's the core of what they always do with each other in these moments, no matter how passionate or fast-paced things get. She supposes that she's just never really thought about it like that; she's never thought of it as making love.

(Y/n) nods and feels him turn her around to get a good look at her red ass that only grows darker as time passes. She whimpers when he presses the head of his member against her entrance. 

"I'm sorry that this is so.... _Informal,_ " he tries to say, though a groan eats up half of his words as he presses into her. 

He holds true to his words, pressing roughly against her as he begins to fuck her. She bounces against his lap and scrambles for purchase on his thighs and the couch cushions, trying to get a hold of herself. She demands for him in a way that she feels she's never done before, begging for him to go faster and harder in ways that he can only comply with. He groans into the skin of her neck and she feels it reverberate through her core, leaving her begging and wanting more from him. 

When she arches against him in warning, her back flying away from his chest as she continues to move her hips against his as he rocks in time, it can only mean that it's coming to an end. She breathes a word of warning, his name uttered like a prayer as she does come, losing herself completely in the glow of what can only be described as an earth-shattering orgasm. She feels his arms wrap around her as he moans her name in kind, spilling out his essence into her core and leaving her feeling warm, and sticky, and wanted. 

(Y/n) takes a slow breath and smiles lazily, falling against his chest once more in a defeated gesture as he pulls himself out of her. "I love you, Chris," she breathes once more. "God, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it! :D Comments and kudos are always welcome. ♥


End file.
